To My Dearest Mother
by Jackanib
Summary: This was simply My first attempt at writing a FanFic. I understand it is not all that good and I'm very much looking forward to some Critiques of my work. I want to know what I can do to improve. The characters in this story are based off of the DC Universe's Klarion Bleak and my own character Creation Iris both of which are in their late teens. Most likely rating M. Lore Ongoing


_I've never thought to write a FanFic before and so this would be my first attempt. I know for a fact it is not as good as it could be and fully accept I will end up getting a few harsh criticisms. I'm here to learn how to write better and provide a decent story for my future readers. In this first chapter I decided to create a story based around the character Klarion Bleak who was created by Jack Kirby and this character has made many appearances in the DC Universe. In my story he is approximately 18 and the girl is 17 (she is my personal creation). I did my best to provide the readers a visually entertaining story more than one with excessive dialogue and mind you I will be continuing this story when I can and it will be very much rated M. I do hope you enjoy and cannot wait to hear what you all have to say. Thank you._

* * *

To my Dearest Mother,

Do you remember the day the sun went black, and our world crumbled? The day when our people screamed in pain as a boy around the age of fifteen with hair like horns stood in the sky with a devilish grin and flames erupting from his palms sending great blasts of fire down to our great forest. No. I don't suppose you do. Considering that day was the day you died. A blaze with purple fire you stood against that boy fighting to keep me safe from harm. You were able to fight him back along with his monstrous cat until they both fled through a strange portal into another dimension. I was struck with awe as you touched the ground, the flames around you vanishing without a trace. Your sad eyes were the last thing I can remember as the people of our world came out of hiding with ropes and weapons blazing. They tied you to a post and spat out things so horrible, and vulgar I just cannot bare to repeat them. That day you burned for protecting the people you loved because you were one of the forbidden. My father who was just a simple farmer knew the day would come when I too had the possibility to become a forbidden and because he loved us he sacrificed himself to set me free of living in terror. Father opened a portal and forced me into it knowing full well what his fate would be. I was just a child at the time no older than Fourteen. I was scared and lonely in a world with absolutely no one. For a while I wandered the streets and ran away from all the hands that reached out to me for fear they were a part of our home world even though they cried out they only wanted to help and were apart of some strange League of Justice. For the past three years I fought to live day by day stealing what I could to survive not knowing who I could or could not trust. It was a horrible existence.

That is until the day I saw him. He was clad in black clothing that accented his slender build without making him look anemic. He had fine features with softly toned skin that in the right light tinted blue and a fair standing when he walked and for some strange reason his black hair stood on end like a pair of horns which I found rather funny. The thing that caught my eye other than how cute he looked while staring off into space was the cat. It looked at first like a plush doll I'd seen in the shop windows but the moment it moved I knew my eyes played tricks on me. I knew right away this person walking the streets was the same boy from those many years ago. Fear struck me and my entire body went still, his cat's eyes landed on me and it began to growl in its owner's hands and the boy who was staring into space snapped too and looked my way as well. Slight irritation was present as his face contorted and changed into a devilish scowl with blazing red eyes. The moment my eyes met his, my body released from its frozen state and I bolted down the alley slipping and sliding on the wet muck that was garbage fermenting days before it would be picked up. I could hear him laughing behind me his pace slow and steady as each step made its way closer to me and for just a moment I thought if I could just make it to the end of the alley I could find a hole to hide in. Without thinking I turned my head back to see if he was behind me and it was in that moment I stepped on something that was just a slight bit to slippery for me to hold my footing. My feet betrayed me and I fell slowly to the ground my hands were extended out before me as they hit the ground first they were not strong enough to stop the entire weight of my body from slamming into the paved alley road. My head hit hard and I am pretty sure the loud cracking sound of bone hitting pavement echoed though out the alley which I'm pretty sure that boy heard and would be laughing as he hovered above me fairly soon, but what did I care at this point. All I saw was the world around me fading into grey, then black nothingness. I'd lost conscious.

When I woke up I thought I would still be in that alley laying in my own pool of blood with how hard my head hit the ground with a pounding in my head. Strangely enough that is not what I saw although the pounding headache was very much present. I was laying on my back in a strangers bed covered with white blankets. I reached my hand out to touch where my head throbbed, only to find there was bandages and very wet and cold cloth covering what I'd assumed would be the wound I earned while running and falling flat. When I tried to sit up the world around me spun circles and I fell backwards into the bed again heavily groaning loudly as the pain increased and my eyes shut tightly and my hand pressing hard against the cold cloth. I felt something land on the soft coverings and slowly inch towards me but my head throbbed so heavily I could not chance a moment to look at the invader of my space. Although I did not need to look to see whom it might be when I felt the soft fur touch my free arm that lay over my chest and the purr was a dead giveaway. My visitor was a cat. I felt safe enough with a sweet animal or so I thought. When I fought through the pounding in my head to take a peek at what I believed to be just a sweet feline wanting attention was actually an orange tabby with demonic red eyes and stripes like carved runes scattered over its body. Even with the pain my eyes jerked open and I found myself sitting up quickly and pushing the feline away as quickly as I could. I fought the nauseating dizzy spells that caused the whole room to bend and fold over and over again and curled up in the corner of the bed as far away from that creature as I could. I remembered what it could do and I wanted no part of becoming its prey. The damn thing jumped up after being rolled away and hissed at me angrily and out of my own irritation I hissed back. It stopped at stared at me with what appeared to be a raised eye brow and quizzical expression on its face. It made a loud Yowl like noise at me before jumping off the bed and making its way to the door quickly fading into the darkness of the hallway. I sat there for a moment fighting the urge to vomit as once again the world turned black.

I don't know how long I was out or how many times I woke up and allowed the darkness to take me. It must have been quite a few times for I remember when I looked over at the table next to the bed there was almost always something different sitting there. From the cat to a variation of liquids in glass cups, to bowls and plates more or less filled with unknown substances. I don't ever remember touching them but I found that each time I woke up I felt no hunger nor thirst. Even now when I peer over at the table I see a bowl with steam rising from the inside. My head did not seem to be throbbing so I decided to take a chance and sit up. It was not easy I felt very weak as if at any moment my body would crumble but after a small amount of time I was able to sit up on my own. Taking a moment to breath I looked around the small room, the light was dull and grey and from the window light it appeared it had fallen into a late evening. With the light starting to face I took note that the room was bear with nothing more than the bed, nightstand and a characin lamp which had been turned on at some point before the late evening began. How late? I was honestly unsure but when my stomach growled I knew it should have been near time for super. When my hand touched my gut I noticed something strange about my attire. It was not my own and with that I looked down and jerked the covers from my body and saw I had been dressed in a white night gown. Nothing fancy at all just a plan simple night gown with sleeves that extended to my elbows and the skirt was well down to my ankles. I could only scream in horror that someone had changed my clothing without my knowing. For all I knew that might not have been the only change made to my body. I slid off the bed as carefully and quickly as I could without making myself dizzy and found that when I tried to stand my legs once again failed me. I fell to the floor in a heap of weakness.

The world did not spin around me at this point so I knew at least that was healed for now and I should be careful but walking was a completely different issue. My legs refused to move and that scared me. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know who was caring for me, let alone I didn't know what had occurred while I was out. I crawled on the floor to the window and pulled myself up to it in hopes to get it open but it was sealed shut or rather it was not a window I knew how to open. It appeared very old and lacked any obvious locking mechanism. My attention quickly turned towards the door and in it I found that demonic cat sitting and I fell back on the cold floor in defeat. I could not fight that creature if it took on a form as it did those many years ago, nor did I have the strength to bust out the window. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was scared and stuck in this room not knowing what would come next. My hiccupping sobs echoed though out the room and hallways of the unknown building and in it a figure began making his way towards the room slouched over in complete irritation for he was interrupted via his odd connection with the cat who sat in the door way.

* * *

The cat turned and looked at his master giving a grumbly meow before walking into the room. The boy's figure stood in the door way his eyes drifting from the bed with a raised eye brow to the girl who sat and cried in front of the window. He sighed heavily and shook his head as he entered the room. Remembering his previous encounter with the girl being his desire to teach her not to stare. When she ran away after viewing the fear on her face it gave him more to crave while he followed a few good lengths behind. Snickering a bit as he slowly closed in on his target until he heard the loud slap and crack of her fall. He and his cat rounded the corner she turned and found her laying face first on the ground slowly loosing conscious. When his cat jumped down from his arms to investigate as he stood back laughing at the pathetic image he saw before him he did not see the flame that erupted from the girl that instinctively slashed at the cat and sent it flying back at the boy. He and the cat stood there astounded. This girl who lay here unconscious on the muddy ground surrounded by garbage had a hidden talent for the mystic arts. This caused the boy to grin heavily for what he thought to be a simple mischievous moment would turn into his new plaything. That is if she survived. His cat growled at him angrily and he laughed as if he understood what it had said. He stood there for a moment before making his decision to take this girl home and play with her when she woke up. Not realizing at first that for her to wake up she would need to be nursed and brought back up to a decent health.

Only after he got her back to a safe place hidden from the world he played in would he find out just how broken his new toy was. She was running a high fever and when she woke up she seemed to be in severe pain. This annoyed the boy but he knew after she was healthy again with aptitude for magic he would have a fun new toy. Even if she died he could resurrect her body for a time. So he spent the last three days making sure her body was fed and cleaned and she was left nothing in which if she woke could harm him or his beloved cat. He had had a few arguments during this time with his cat. He knew his cat was still angry at the fact it'd been hit and thrown and it took a great bit of convincing on the boy's part to prevent the cat from simply eating the girl. Not that the boy really cared. In this moment though he found himself even more annoyed than ever. Walking over to the girl sitting in front of the window he found himself warry to her possible defense sitting in wait. He stood around three feet from her unsure how to interact. So he crouched down sitting on his heels and simply stared at her until she looked up at him. Her eyes were puffed and red filling with tears that were continuously rolling down her cheeks. He could see the fear radiate from her body as she fought to see though her own tears. He waited for a moment watching her as she wiped her face using the sleeves of the night gown. Clicking his tongue, he put his head down on his palm while his arm sat on his leg. His eyes wondered for a moment over her. He found a familiarity each time he was near her and just couldn't not put his finger on it. She had long black hair and tanned skin with ears that stretched into a point at the top. Her eyes were a soft amber that glowed in the fading light and her figure was slight and frail and looked even more so in the white gown he had dressed her in. A light blush crossed his face as he thought how in a sense she was cute. Although he would have preferred to not see the snot dribble from her nose as she cried. He saw her grab at the gown's hem and crumple it in her hand, her blush was not easily seen on her face due to her tan skin but her movements told him all he needed to know. She was embarrassed that he had changed her clothing and that caused him to snicker lightly as he spoke.

"Not much to be embarrassed about considering your flat as a board."

This caused her eyes to grow wide in shock and horror and for an instant anger as she stared him in the eyes. The sudden spike in magic energy at his remark caused him to become interested in what more he could do to annoy her but his cat interrupted his touching moment with a huffy yowl that made his attention to turn away from her. He stood up and shrugged off the sensation of magic forming around him. It was sad how little magic she could summon without realizing it. She had so much potential. Now the question being how could he force her to tap into it so he could play but for now he had to get her back into the bed and keep her resting until she was completely well. Making a decision he brushed off the slow forming magic around him and grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to stand. She screamed and lashed out weakly as he touched her. The noise made him want to silence her but he knew that would do no good so he simply led her back to the bed and threw her down on to it. She hit with a hard thud and quickly rounded back at him with her feet hitting him in the ankles making him slip and fall on his backside. The surprised expression on his face causing her to laugh. He sat there for a moment watching her and the cat laugh hysterically before standing up angrily.

He slammed his hands down on the bed around the girl this caused her to look at him in fear. His eyes turned from a black to a blazing red. He called for his cat which she finally learned was named "Teekl". It had appeared at his side with its ears pinned back awaiting its masters order. The command was simple the cat was to leave the room and stay out. It stared at its master irritably but did at it was commanded. Leaving the boy hovering over the girl with an irked expression. He had very little patience for petty games especially when he had taken the time out of his personal life to tend to her and heal her. Her laughter at his fumble caused him to want to punish her. He also knew she would be too weak to fight back, and that just isn't fun. He wanted her to be capable of fighting back so he would wait but he would leave her with a warning this time. Moving his right arm from the bed he would grab her jaw and pull it close to his and press into her with a heavy kiss.

* * *

My arms shot up to his chest as I tried to push him off and fight him, but I had no strength to fend him off so I closed my eyes tightly. I could feel the heat and passion from his lips as the pressed into my own heavily. His tongue slipped into my mouth quickly and tangled with my own. The feeling was not horrible but it was not pleasant. He tasted like cinnamon and he smelled sweet close up. None of these seemed to fit the boy with hair like horns, but for some reason they were both comforting as he forced his lips to mine. He continued until I was left breathless and incapable of processing my own thoughts. When he pulled away I opened my eyes slightly to see how he looked at me and gave a smile as if he was proud of his work. My face felt heated and red from the blush that spread across my cheeks. He had taken away my first kiss and he looked proud of it. I felt like rolling over and crying but he kept my face aimed at him. With a large grin on his face he pulled my face close to his again but this time instead of kissing me he began to whisper in my ear. His voice felt like a low growl and its low rumble caused me to quiver and my face grew hotter. He spoke lightly but with complete control.

"My name is Klarion. I intended to wait until you were healthier before I played with you, but that facial expression your giving just makes me want to punish you. I'll be nice and let you off with a warning this time."

With that he pulled away from me and released me from his grasp. Quickly standing up and turning away from me not caring to stay any longer he walked out of the room leaving me laid out on the bed shivering to myself. I did not know what the future had in store for me. I was scared in a room all alone. I finally knew my care taker and I knew his intentions and that I was left untouched even though my attire had been changed. My dearest mother I am unsure as to what I can do right now. It's been three years since I was forced out of my home and forced to fight for survival, and that boy that caused me all this pain was now pressing claim that he would be playing with me soon. I have not awoken as a forbidden and feel I most likely never will. What can your dear daughter do to escape this cruel fate. Is there…?

To Be Continued…


End file.
